Two Fallen past, Two Demonic Hearts
by Shadow Kitase
Summary: A pure angel has lost her twin sister, is it for good? This angel knows Koenma and his team and him want to help her find her lost sister. the Angel gets to meet Team Urameshi for the first time! and you what else? She falls in love with Kurama at first s


Profile of Kage and Meseko:

Meseko: She is a pure angel, but she does ends up begin a fallen. She has whitish blue like hair and her hair color is her eye color. She wears a white hooded robed cloak and under it is a white shirt and white pants, She has two white angel wings, but later on in this fanfiction she end up with one wing. On the side of her neck is a pure heart symbol. Her weapons are mainly light arrows (with a bow and quiver), light minko magic, and a light crystal katana.

Kage (or Cage): Kage used to be a pure angel, but since she had fallen in love with a demon she was banished and became a fallen. She had dark indigo hair, which almost seems black, black eyes, and stripes across her face (like Sesshomaru). She has one black angel wing, since her old lover cut it off, she wears a black hooded robed cloak and under it is a black shirt and black baggy pants. Her weapons are dark minko magic, dark arrows (with bow and quiver), and an evil crystal katana.

Both of them can magically appear there weapons as well.

Two fallen lives, Two Demonic hearts

"Kage and myself where walking threw a demon forest in the spirit world. She was going to see her lover, Hiuku. Hiuku is a fox demon who happens to be in love with my sister (duh!). He has short brown hair, blood red eyes and he wears a black tank top and dark blue jeans. When we got there we saw him with a little boy."

"Hiuku, who is that will boy?" Kage had asked him as she crossed her arms.

"This? This is Kage. Kage this is Kage." Hiuku had introduced.

The little boy looked scared at my sister. It looked like he wasn't good around new people.

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm Meseko, Kage's sister." I said to him.

"I'm Hiuku's lover, even though he made me a fallen." My sister said still not uncrossing her arms.

Hiuku glared at my sister, "He's with me because I have to train him. He's trying to become a dark mage."

"I see." Was all my sister said and was in front of Kage. She took out her katana and put it to his throat, "I'm the only Dark mage left. Its impossible to become a dark mage." She said and was about to attack him.

Hiuku came right behind her and pulled her away from Kage, "You will not hurt him!" He said to her.

I was out of the way, I didn't want to be in this fight, and neither did the little boy. I backed away from them.

"Hiuku... let me go!" Kage said and slashed him with her katana, making a harsh wound on him.

The little boy backed away from them after seeing that.

Hiuku smirked, "Fine... let's fight." He said and attacked her with his claws.

The fought like no tomorrow. It was a horrible fight, blood was every where. Then they both tried their final blow on each other.

Hiuku then had cut off my sister's right wing. She screamed in pain.

She put her hand on her bleeding cut off wing, "You haven't seen the last of me Hiuku..." She said and vanished.

I had tears in my eyes, "Sister..." was the only thing I was able to say.

Hiuku looked at me, "Meseko... please don't cry..." He said to me.

"You... You monster!" I said and ran off into the forest.

Hiuku sighed and took Kage back where they stayed.

I ran threw the forest, crying for my sister.

That is the last I remember about that past when my sister disappeared. I hope for her safety. Right now I sit in the same place where that happened. I have little but tears roll down my face.

I missed my sister every much. I sighed to myself, I knew I couldn't see my sister again. There was no way I knew where she was. I wish I do, but unfortunately I don't. Suddenly I heard footsteps, I thought it was my sister, but then again it could be a demon. I stood up, and got my silver light arrows ready to fire. Then it was about to come out, I pulled the bow back.

Then Koenma came out and jumped back, "Whoa! Put that away Meseko!" He said nervously to me.

I sighed and put it away, "Don't sneak up on me like that! I could of killed you!" I said to him.

He nodded, "That's true. I'm Sorry, but I came here to ask you things."

I had a puzzled look on my face, "What?" I had to ask him.

"Would you like to stay at my place?" He asked me.

"I have a home. In the heavens, so I don't need a home."

"But... My team and I want to help you find your sister Kage. Remember team Urameshi, the team I made and told you about..."

"Yes, Koenma, I remember."

"I told them about you and what happened to your sister. They volunteer to help you, and I am too."

I smiled, "Alright then. I'll stay at your place until we find my sister."

He smiled too, "Good so lets go." He then started to walk back to him place.

I followed him. I was nervous, but excited to meet team Urameshi for the first time.

We arrived at Koenma's place.

I saw a boy with flowing red hair outside the door to the place.

He bowed, "Hello Miss Meseko. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kurama." He looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Its nice to meet you Kurama." I said to him slightly blushing.

"Shall we go see the others?" Koenma asked as he was through the door to the place.

Kurama and I walked in after Koenma.

We all walked into a huge room where the rest of the guys where and some girls where there as well.

A guy with orange hair came up to me, "Oh beautiful angel from the heav- ow!" He rubbed his head.

A guy with slicked back hair had wacked him in the head, "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"Like you can do better..." A guy with black spiky hair said. He was sitting on the window still.

"Yeah I can Hiei..." The slicked back hair growled.

Koenma shook his head in shame at his team.

Kurama sighed, "The one with slicked back hair is Yusuke, the orange hair one if Kuwabara, and the last one is Hiei."

I blinked, "Ok... Who are the girls?" I asked.

"Of course you remember me right?" Boton said to me.

I nodded, "Of course I do."

"I'm Keiko." The girl with brown hair said to me.

A girl with mint green hair looked at me, "I'm Yukina."

"Shizuru is the name." An older girl with light brown hair spoke.

I nodded and smiled.

"Meseko, I'm sure you remember where your room is right?" Koenma asked me.

"Yeah I do... Well I might as well go to sleep now... We can start to look for my sister tomorrow..." I then walked to my room.

"Yeah I want to meet her sister!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama then wacked him in the head.

"Ow! Can you guys stop doing that!" Kuwabara rubbed his head.

The girls rolled their eyes and went into their rooms.

Hiei stayed where he was. He was gazing outside through the window.

Kurama and Yusuke went into their room, which were next to mine.

Kuwabara then headed into his room that was across form Yusuke's.

Koenma went into his office for some reason that I'm not sure about.

All of us slept for the night.

Morning came too early. I was waken up by Boton shaking me.

I looked at her, I was still half asleep, "What is it Boton?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Koenma knows where your sister is."

I jumped up, fully awake, "He does!?" I exclaimed.

She nodded and walks out of my room.

I got dressed and went to the others.

I sat down next to Kurama.

Koenma then came out, "Ahem. I know where Meseko's sister is."

"Where is she?" I asked getting impatient.

"I was getting to there. Ahem. All I know is she is here in this Makai world in the forest." Koenma said.

I nodded, "Lets go find my sister!" I said and jumped up and ran outside.

The guys walked out and I had to wait for them.

We then went into the forest and searched for my twin sister.

We searched for hours and got back together, none of us has seen her.

I thought for a moment, "I think I know where she might be." I then ran to the spot where she had her fight is Hiuku. I was right, she was standing on the cliff gazing at the ocean.

"S-sister?" I hesitated and walked over to her.

She didn't even look at me, "hello Meseko..." She spoke softly.

I couldn't believe it was really her. My sister, "Are... Are you alright?" I asked her kindly.

I can tell her hand went into fist, "Does it look like I'm alright...?" Her eyes narrowed.

The guys stayed at the spot because they didn't want to interfere with us.

I was now next to my sister, "I'm just glad your safe..."

She slapped me away, "Don't come near me Meseko..."

The guys slightly gasped.

"W-why?" I asked in concern.

"Remember the heartless symbol on my neck? Well its already activated and I don't want to hurt you... or kill you Meseko..." She said sorrowfully.

"Oh... But I want to help you sister..." I walked up to her again and I was about to touch her shoulder.

She used her minko dark magic to push me away.

I flew backwards.

The guys came over to me, "Meseko are you alright?" Kurama asked me.

I slightly nodded, "Yeah... just fine." I got up.

"What was that for!?" Yusuke asked my sister.

"That is none of your business." She said in a cold voice. She then looked at us.

The guys saw that she only had one angel wing.

"Sister... this isn't like you.." I said to her. I sighed then got out my bow and my light arrows, "But you give me no choice but to hurt you." I grabbed an arrow and pulled it back on the bow.

She laughed, "Sister Meseko... have you forgotten already? I'm a heartless. I was destined to be one." She did the same I did.

Kurama came in front of me, "If you want to hurt Meseko, then you have to get through us."

Kage smirked, "Well well... friends of yours Meseko?"

I nodded.

Kurama then got out a rose like whip.

I put away my bow and arrows and put down his hand, "Don't. She's my sister I have to take care of this." I then got out my light crystal katana.

Kage made her bow and arrows disappear and got out her black crystal katana, "Are you gonna fight me?"

"I have to sister." I lunged at her.

She was able to block my first attack and started to attack me with her weapon.

Are fight was evenly matched. She knew all of my moves and I knew all of hers.

We then both jumped back. We then used our final blows.

She then cut off my left wing and I made a bad wound on my sister.

I was on my knees crying and covering my left cut off wing.

My sister collapsed knocked out cold.

Kurama rushed over to me, "Meseko are you ok?"

I couldn't say anything. I was in too much pain.

Koenma came here, "Oh my goodness! Meseko... Kage... What happened!?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara told him what happened.

Koenma sighed, "That is why I got the message for you Meseko..."

I looked at him with crying eyes, "W-what is it?"

"You're... You're a fallen now Meseko... Sorry..." Koenma said and looked away.

The guys but Hiei looked sad.

"We should head back to the mansion... Bring Kage too. We can make her good again." Koenma said and started to walk back.

Kurama helped me walk while Hiei carried my sister.

"Hiei I can carry her for you..." Yusuke said to Hiei.

"I got it Yusuke..." He growled

We finaly arrived back at the place.

Kurama took care of my wing while the girls took care of my sister Kage.

It was a few hours later when my wound was completely healed, "Thank you Kurama." I said to him.

He smiled, "Not a problem."

I got up and went to go see my sister. She was awake from what I heard.

She was awake. She was in her room looking out the window, out into the darkness of night.

I walked up to her, "Kage..."

She looked at me with eyes I knew her from, "Yeah?"

"I... I just wanted to see if you are alright..."

She smiled, a weak but a smile, "I'm just fine. I heard you became a fallen..."

"Its true..." I sighed.

She frowned, "Its alright Meseko. Its my fault you became a fallen."

I looked up at her, "No, no... its-"

"Meseko it was my fault." She had put a finger on my mouth then took it off.

I sighed.

"Sis... Before you woke up... I was talking to that Kurama boy..."

I blinked, "what do you mean?"

"What I mean is... you and Kurama make a good couple. You should try him, you guys are morally alike." She smiled.

I blushed, "But... but..."

"No buts. You really should try him." She sighed.

"You seem Hiei's type of girl..." I said grinning.

She shook her head, "No... I will never fall in love again..."

I smiled and nodded. I then walked out of her room.

When I walked out I bummed into Kurama, "Kurama! I'm so-"I was cut off by him.

"No Meseko its my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going..." He said and had already got up. He then extended his hand and helped me up.

"I was talking to my sister and she told me you two where talking..."

He nodded, "That's true. Your sister seems more like Hiei's type of girl..." He said grinning.

I shook my head, "No... she said she would never fall in love again... not after what happened to her."

Kurama looked at me weirdly, "What happened?" He had to ask.

We went into his room to talk. I had told him what happened several years ago.

He nodded.

"And that is why she would never fall in love again." I said to him.

"I see. I still think your sister and Hiei are a good paring." He said smirking.

I slightly laughed, "yeah... but she would never do such a thing."

"So..."

"She cares."

"I don't."

"Either do I."

Then there was a moment of silence.

"She... also told me-"

He had grabbed my chin and his thumb was close to my lips.

I blushed majorly.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Y-you do?"

His face was close to my face. I was now slightly blushing.

End of part 1


End file.
